Crusader
by Melskim
Summary: 08/03/09 An Uber short fanfic. Aphodite's POV. He was overseeing a war, one of the most bloodiest and longest wars. It was the eleventh century already it has past a thousand years and he still remember her, love her.


Crusader – by Melskim

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

AN: Not needed to say that the events around the crusades are part of the history of humanity. This story has no intention in offending anyones believes or perceptions.

Date: August 2009

Hope you like it.

****

He was overseeing a war, one of the most bloodiest and longest wars. It was the eleventh century already it has past a thousand years and he still remember her, love her. When he saw her, more than that, when he felt her, my heart also knew it immediately.

She was in Jerusalem, part of a household of one of the Cristian families there. Yeah Christianity... how the times had change... new gods. Funny our dismissed was foretold as the time when mortals wouldn't need the gods anymore.

A group of Muslims came to the house, entered to rob, when they reached the kitchen she was there with a couple of woman, cooking... yeah time had changed. The warrior babe cooking.

When she saw them slapped one of the women there, instinct took over her, she kicked one of the infidels and took his sword, she parried with them, fluid movements, like a beautiful dance, preformed by a beautiful woman and enchantress. Like he just to said his princess.

She was fighting in pure instinct, she didn't have the proper training and the man was upper handed, he kicked her off her feet and she felt. Ares heart started pounding he needed to do something, he and knew the rules. No more interference from any of us, but this was Xena and he never followed the rules anyway.

So, he stopped time and as time stopped just a few seconds she saw him and he finally felt alive. She took a knife from the kitchen table and time started to play again, she stabbed him and he fell.

The women there couldn't believe her eyes. A woman in her early twenties had defeated them and killed five strong and trained men.

My brother kept watching her all day, she knew he was there but chose to ignored him. Not that surprised me or him. The sun fell and night came, beautiful and silent in that place of death.

She was restless and couldn't sleep. She had killed and yet even if she felt remorses she knew she had safe those women and herself. She went off of bed to the well in the yard. Someone, a dark man had helped her and she had felt a connection and she felt him again, in that moment.

She was looking from right to left and again. She was looking at him before he even step out of the ether. How she did that was beyond everything we knew. Ares was leaned in a tree just smirking to himself. He looked so happy. She was aware of his presence. Good thing.

He became visible to her eyes, and her eyes lock with his. With an indescribable intensity. She kept looking without moving. She smiled, curiosity was eating her, like her I chuckled. She was the same, tall, regal, tanned skin, those piercing blue eyes Ares loved so much and the raven hair, just like we remember her.

"I know you" she began when he stared walking to her. Her hands were on her hips.

"Yes; you know me and I know you" she was a little suspicious, she didn't fell afraid.

"You save me today" She stated.

"Oh, that little something. Nooo; I just wanted to make myself known to you" Under her inquisitive gaze he continued "You could have handled that one way or another Xena" He said with confidence.

"Perhaps. But you did help me. Why??" She stopped her self a second and formulated a different question "How do you know my Greek name, here they called me Ann."

"Yeah... Your Greek name. You are Greek. So do I. My name is Ares." He said giving her a smile.

"Like the god of war?" She retorted.

"No; the god of war... at your service my dear Xena."

"What this is some kind...." She was cut off, in the middle of the sentence. He had approach her and their lips where melting in a kiss, when they parted she was dizzy, but nevertheless she knelt him in the guts.

"Xena!" he said exasperatedly

And she laughed "You always give that pathetic speech?" And he laughed with her.

"No; just for you." He paused and took her hand and squeezed it. "You wanna came, you are a bit rusty you know."

"Rusty?" She gave him her infamous look and laughed again "Yeah... we can catch up a little." Ares face lighten up.

"Where to go?" He asked.

"Far from this senseless war." She answered.

"Good." He said warily "What about... Dite's place, she will love to see you" She nodded.

"Oh gods! They are coming here. I better shut this" I said aloud while seeing them vanished.


End file.
